The use of hangers to attach structural members (e.g., joists) to structural supports (e.g., headers) is commonplace. When constructing a structure, users must install many hangers to attach the joists to the headers throughout the building. Typically, a user must align a hanger in the desired position and hold it there while fasteners are inserted to mount the hanger on the header. However, this process can be unwieldy and time consuming, especially when repeated many times over throughout the construction of the structure. In addition, the hanger might move from the desired location while a user is manipulating the fasteners, thereby resulting in a misaligned hanger. Furthermore, when trying to align the hanger and hold it in place for fastening, a user must often overcome a bias of the hanger to flex outwardly as a result of how the hanger was packaged for shipping.